


Existentialism

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Naomi's assurances, Castiel was beginning to suspect that his very existence was unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existentialism

Title: Existentialism  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Castiel, Naomi  
Words: 150  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Despite Naomi's assurances, Castiel was beginning to suspect that his very existence was unwelcome. Castiel and Naomi. Set in Season 8.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

"When will you learn?"

Naomi looked up at him for an instant before she resumed filing her fingernails. Castiel grimaced as he watched her buff them into a perfect oval shape; each nail as perfect as the one that came before it. They had been forcibly assimilated.

"I keep coming back here." It almost sounded like a complaint.

"You'll keep coming back here until you do what you're told."

Castiel didn't like that answer, so he pushed for further clarification.

"So...I have no choice at all? No free will?"

"So long as you don't interfere with our plans," the woman replied curtly.

Castiel knew that she was lying; his very existence was unwelcome to the universe.

Indeed, the angel was beginning to suspect that he no longer had a function anymore. No purpose. Not in God's home or any home. Now, he just...existed.

Until he wasn't allowed to exist anymore.


End file.
